Crossing the Twilight
by mythhistorygeek
Summary: Twlight and Harry Potter crossover. Rating for later chapters. Harry defeats Voldemort and after it all him and Ginny just want to get away. They end up going to the US just to get away from her family and The Order.


**New Found Powers and Meetings**

_We had just defeated Voldemort. I looked around for Harry, it just so happened that I saw him lying against Severus Snape, his new guardian. I could tell that he was muttering something. I thought that he wanted to talk to Cho 'Queen B' Chang. I could still remember the night that I had accidentally bumped into queenie after a DA meeting. I thought that_ _she would try to kill me. I saw Ron and Hermione find Harry and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Which we now knew we could assume there was. Fred and George found me and I gave them the look that said if they got near me they would get subjected to experiments of curses that I had wanted to try out. After fighting so many Death Eaters I was tired and I was hurt that my mother hadn't wanted me to fight when everyone____including Dumbledore and my father, except for Hermione____ had told her that I should fight. I layed down on my stomach with my face buried in the blood stained grass. I was dozing off and almost asleep when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I still had my wand ready. I flipped myself over. I had my wand pointed at a guy's neck when I realized who it was. After being trained to be cautious I was hesitant to let down my gaurd. I saw in his eyes that he was truly Harry James Potter. I took my wand off of his neck and ran. I ran and I knew that he was behind me._

I transformed into my animagus form, which happened to be a red/orangey north american cougar. I had many but this was my favorite. I smelled Harry transform into his dark panther form. I tried to out run him but he was more used to this form than I. When I tried to form into my pheonix form Harry followed. We both finally transformed into humans again.

"Harry, please just leave me be. Just go back and be happy."

"I can't be happy without you Red."

"Harry, if you don't leave me alone I will set you on fire and no one will find your ashes."

"No. I won't leave you, I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Talk but it had better be quick. You need to get back."

"Gin, um well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that you got involved. You should've been able to have a normal childhood." As he said this my gaze softened. I now understood why he was coming after me. I noticed that the sun made his ink black hair have a sort of shine to it and that his beautiful emerald green eyes shone with love and caring.

"Harry, even if I hadn't fought I wouldn't have had a normal childhood. Even if my family hadn't been against Voldemort I wouldn't have had a normal childhood." I hit him upside his head when I noticed that he had a head wound. "Here, bend your head a little bit." He bent his head and I could see that he had a hole in his head, not big enough to kill him but big enough to bleed. I ran my hand over it to see if it was still bleeding when it healed. I used my other hand to clean the blood out of his midnight hair.

"Ginny? Are you out here?" We heard people calling for me. "Harry? Are _you _out here?" I could tell it was Hermione and Ron. I didn't want to talk to her after what she did.

"Harry, could you please answer them. I won't talk to Hermione."

"Yeah." We were both whispering so when he yelled to Hermione and Ron it hurt our heads.

"Oh thank Merlin. We've all been looking for you. Harry you must come back with us. Dumbledore needs to talk to you about how you defeated Voldemort."

"Hermione, I know that you think that teachers and adults should handle things but really I can't talk to him about it. I won't talk to him. In fact the only ones we will talk to is Tonks and Remus."

"But Harry, you can't talk to them. They aren't here."

"Gin and I were planning on going to Germany. We decided we would call them from there."

"But, they're in Austria not Germany."

"Oh, okay then. Austria is where we will go. Just leave us alone guys. We just want a break from the real world." Then since Hermione and Ron had only seen us in our owl forms, we formed into a Spectacled Owlharryand a Snowy Owl. We flew to Germany and sent and owl to Remus and Tonks telling them that we wouldn't be near any Weasleys or Hermione. We told them that through the muggle communications system we would contact them if they stayed at Tonks' apartment. We took the muggle flying system to the United States. We landed in Buffalo, New York. We caught a plane to Portland, Oregon. We flew to Vancouver, Washington as owls. When we landed be bought a Ford F-150. We did all the necessary paperwork and drove. We did stop a few times for food and gas. We finally decided to stop in a little town called Forks. Immediately, someone was running towards us.

"Who are you?" I instantly had my wand pointed at where his heart was.

"My name is Jacob Black. I warn you to stay away from the Cullens. I can't tell you why though. Wait, why am I warning you when you smell like they do?"

"Why should I listen to you. I'm not from this country at all and things are way different where we come from."

Just then a shortish girl with brown hair and a tallish boy ran toward us. The Jacob Black boy growled and ran back the way he came.

"Hello, my name is Edward and this is Bella. Why do you smell like a vampire?"

"My name is Ginny and this is Harry and I smell like a vampire because I am one. Although where I come from I'm a different type of vampire."

"Gin, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why can't you realize that I couldn't ever hate you?"

"Well let's see, we were only friends before today."

"Gin, everytime I went to ask you out you were with some guy. Like Corner and Hermione said that you had gotten over me. I didn't think that we could ever have a relationship."  
"Um, Harry you might want to stay with Edward and Ginny you could stay with Edward or you could stay with me at my house. If you have control and don't drink from my dad." What a silly human girl.

"I think I'll stay with you Bella. And you guys don't need to worry about me drink any human blood, I've never had human blood before."

"Do you ever plan on it?"

"Well, not unless Harry wants me to turn him. Even if he does I won't do it until we get past the friendship stage."

"Bella, Ginny, we have to go back to my house anyway. Your truck is at my house Bella. Can't I just paint it a different color or something?"

"Fine, but not until you change me."

"Fine."

"Um, Bella, Harry and I kinda have our own truck."

"Okay, you can drive that."

"Be warned, Bella's truck is slow."

"That's okay. Um Harry, who's going to take the truck?"

"I was thinking that you could take it since I don't know how to drive."

"Oh yeah."

Then we walked about a block to Edward's silver Volvo. He drove really fast because Bella and Harry both looked a little bit greenish. We arrived at a huge mansion looking house. When we stopped I jumped out and looked for a truck. It wasn't easy to miss. I saw it almost immediately. It was an awesome 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck and it was an orange red color. I started jumping up and down.

"Can we please please take your truck Bella?Please?"

"Sure. Hopefully I'll be able to get the whole way there without you complaining it's too slow."

It was then that Harry and I hugged each other. I told him to have Spectacles meet Snowy where we arrived. We agreed to meeting at midnight when everyone would be asleep. Bella and I climbed into her truck after her and Edward told us that he would be over later.


End file.
